marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Maddicks (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly , , , , (trainee) | Relatives = Dr. Carl Maddicks (father, deceased); unnamed mother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Baxter Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts; The Alley, Manhattan, New York City, New York; St. Simons, New Hampshire; Ship; X-Factor Complex, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = ; no visible irises or pupilsCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Pink | UnusualFeatures = Unusually-shaped skull, bulgy eyes | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = Ongoing Future Foundation advanced science education, studied at Massachusetts Academy (Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters) and St. Simons boarding school | Origin = Depowered mutant, later restored | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bob Layton; Jackson Guice | First = X-Factor Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Arthur "Artie" Maddicks is the son of a dedicated scientist, Dr. Carl Maddicks. After attempting to steal a serum, from Dr. Henry McCoy, Dr. Maddicks was shot, by the Secret Empire and, after surviving his wounds, began a new life, with his son, Artie. As his mother had died years go, Dr. Maddicks was all Artie had. Carl began a job at Ryan’s Labs and, on Artie's eleventh birthday, his mutation manifested, leaving him disfigured and mute. Dr. Maddicks, wanting to cure his son of mutation, hired Tower, to abduct Dr. McCoy, as he had reached an impasse and knew that only Dr. McCoy could help. Dr. Maddicks performed an experiment, trying to cure mutation, but only managed to revert the Beast's enhanced, blue-furred mutation to an earlier state. Attempting to erase Beast's trail, Dr. Maddicks contacted X-Factor, unaware that they were actually teammates of Beast, to eliminate Tower. After the team arrived to rescue Beast, the Ryan's Lab security was alerted and Dr. Maddicks, realizing that they would shoot to kill, asked X-Factor to save his son, while he delayed them and was shot down. X-Factor Trainee Artie was taken to the X-Factor Complex, to live and train with X-Factor. Artie was instrumental in informing X-Factor, in the kidnap of Rusty Collins, by Frenzy. Concerned about Rusty's safety again, Artie followed him and Skids into the Morlocks' Alley and met Leech and Caliban. The Morlocks were being massacred, by the Marauders, and Artie, Caliban, and Leech were terrorized by Sabretooth, but they were saved by X-Factor. Artie was separated from Leech and Caliban and found by Thor. Thor helped Artie find Cyclops and Marvel Girl and they returned to the Complex. After the massacre, Caliban and the remaining Morlocks decided that they should return to the Alley and Artie and Leech parted. Upon learning that Emma la Porte was being transferred to a New York hospital, to undergo further treatment for the severe burning he was responsible for, Rusty cut a deal with Masque, where he would sacrifice his looks to Masque's whims, if Masque restored Emma's face to beauty. Artie, Skids, and Boom-Boom aided Rusty to the hospital and they brought Emma to the Alley. Masque held his end, but when Emma learned of the deal, she insisted her looks not come at such an expense. Rusty and Skids fought Masque and he undid his morphing of both Rusty and Emma, before retreating back into the sewer tunnels. Artie, Rusty, Skids, and Leech were among the first to notice, X-Factor PR man, Cameron Hodge's devious acts, as they walked-in on a conversation he was having with The Right. After X-Factor battled Apocalypse's Horsemen, in Central Park, Artie aided Rusty, in melting the mountain of ice that Iceman had created to subdue the villains. The children of X-Factor were captured, by The Right, to be used as weapons and learned that Cameron Hodge was the Commander, until X-Factor rescued them. After meeting with Franklin Richards and the Power Pack, Artie and Leech witnessed Franklin being kidnapped, by Quicksilver. Living on Ship After their defeat of Apocalypse, his Ship crash landed on their Complex and X-Factor began living on Apocalypse's sentient Ship, that had a barrier only mutants could enter, and Caliban left with Apocalypse. After the children were given Christmas gifts as donations, they decided to give them to the children who lost their homes during X-Factor's battle, where Artie dressed as an Elf. While sleeping, X-Factor and the kids were attacked by Ship, still under the control of Apocalypse, until Rusty freed its consciousness and X-Factor expelled a bomb and Ship, now able to speak, asked to join them. Ship had complete control over every part of its structure and could fashion rooms, weapons, and vehicles as needed from various storehouses and parts it had. Ship was able to design and run training programs for X-Factor, as well as make living quarters and workshop areas for them. While playing around on Ship, the students ran into Beast, who was going over old photos of X-Factor in their teens and revealed their origins, as the original X-Men and students at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. After Iceman was tricked by Infectia to allow her on Ship, Beast attempted to warn Iceman, who was being seduced by her, but due to Beast's lack of intelligence, Iceman couldn't understand him and the students kept her from kissing Iceman. When the Xartans and Lord Zano, in Avengers disguise, attacked X-Factor, the children were protected by Ship, but later aided X-Factor. After finding that they were going to be sent to a private school, Marvel Girl and Iceman took the kids shopping for clothes, where they were attacked by the Alliance of Evil. After defeating the Alliance of Evil, Freedom Force showed-up and ordered Rusty and X-Factor to register, to which X-Factor accepted and Rusty turned himself into the Navy. X-Terminators After seeing Rusty off at a Naval base, Artie and Leech went to a private boarding school, St. Simons in New Hampshire, where they met another young mutant, Takeshi Matsuya (Wiz Kid). Soon after they began attending the school, Artie and Leech were captured by infant mutant-hunting demons. After being delivered to N'Astirh, the demon was upset that Artie and Leech were not infants and they were held as motivation for N'Astirh's N'asteris to bring back mutant infants. While in captivity, Artie sent a mental image to his friends from X-Factor, cluing them in on Leech and his whereabouts. After the arrival of the former students of X-Factor, now calling themselves the X-Terminators, they were captured by the demons and everyone was teleported to Times Square, where the New Mutant, Magik was opening a portal to return her teammates from the demon infested dimension of Limbo and the demon N'Astirh, using ten kidnapped mutant infants as the points of an inverted pentagram (focusing beams of power because of their purity and openness to use them as natural, living conduits who could not block the flow of power and who would not know how to shut it off), kept the portal open. Using clues from Taki, Artie and Leech powered-down the computer N'Astirh was using to keep the portal open and the X-Terminators bound, freeing the X-Terminators. After Artie and Leech freed the X-Terminators, they worked with the New Mutants in rescuing the infants being used to keep the portal open. Rusty suggested that the X-Terminators rescued their teammate, Taki, while the New Mutants continued to rescue the infants and disrupt the pentagram. After rescuing Taki, Artie watched-over the infants, while the New Mutants searched for Magik. After the Inferno, the X-Terminators and New Mutants returned to X-Factor's Ship, with the mutant babies and Gosamyr. Artie and Leech returned to St. Simons school with Taki, where they occasionally had further adventures as the X-Terminators. Massachusetts Academy After they were captured by the mutant Marrow, who was leading a violent anti-human Morlock army, Artie and Leech were brought to the X-Men, and then to the Massachusetts Academy, which is where the other mutants known as Generation X were learning schoolwork and control over their powers. During the brief time that Franklin Richards was at the Massachusetts Academy, Artie, Leech, and Franklin joined Howard the Duck and the being called Man-Thing on a dimension-hopping adventure to save the Multiverse. Artie and Leech remained at the Massachusetts Academy for several months until the school was destroyed by Emma Frost's evil sister Adrienne Frost. Future Foundation After M-Day, Artie was confirmed depowered, although he retained his muteness and unique appearance. When he joined the Future Foundation, he was given a helmet that worked the same as his projection power. | Powers = Currently none. Artie was a mutant. When his mutation manifested it greatly changed his appearance and also left him mute. Artie lost his powers after M-Day, but retained his muteness and unique appearance. At an unknown time Artie's abilities were restored. Visual Telepathy: Arthur can tap into and project the thoughts of himself or other people, at times on the scale of a city's population. * Psionic Pictograms: Artie projects holograms of his thoughts. Usually he uses his power to communicate, because he is mute. However, he can make large-scale holograms as a means of defense. * Mind Lock: ability to paralyze others mentally and physically, although his control was very limited and easily disrupted. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Helmet that mimics his previous mutant power. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Encyclopedia Vol 2: X-Men * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Telepaths Category:Rems Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Enlarged Head Category:Utopians Category:Depowered Mutants Technology Users Category:Legally Deceased Category:Mute Characters Category:Repowered Mutants